Wings
by Reina-183
Summary: LeonRiku. AU. Nobody thought they'd make it, and when it looked like they might, everything shattered.


Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts

At first, nobody had thought it meant anything.

"_Leon," his partner smiled, a sight far too rare._

At first, nobody had thought they'd make it.

"_Urgh!" The silver hair boy moaned as Leon plunged into him, leaning down and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss._

They were too different, some people said.Or maybe, other people argued, they were too similar.

_Riku crunched noisily on his apple jacks as Leon quietly ate his own oatmeal. Leon glared at the younger male over his newspaper, only to be rewarded with a teasing smirk. He couldn't help but grin back as he handed Riku the comics._

The age difference was too large. Leon was far too old and mature for Riku. Eventually, Riku would want someone closer to his own age, someone hip and new.

_Riku shifted from his spot at Leon's side, busily focusing on his studies. "Hey, Leon, can you help me on this?"_

_Raising an eyesbrow, the scarred brunette looked over the problems. They were familiar. Scooting closer, Riku allowed Leon to explain the complicated problems, a small frown marring his features as him mind struggled to grasp the difficult concepts._

"_It's a good thing you've already taken this course," Riku smiled._

They were both too stubborn, it would never work out. Neither one of them knew the meaning of the word "compromise."

"_Leon!" Riku pounded on the older man's door._

_Leon ignored him, continuing his sit ups._

"_Leon?" Riku's voice was quieter, hoarse from hours of screaming. And suddenly, the noises stopped, and Leon's eyes widened. Riku had given up?_

_Quietly, Leon walked up to the door, opening it to see Riku sitting slumped against his wall, his legs pulled up to his chest, wild hair covering his eyes._

_Leon fell to his knees in front of the younger boy, gently tucking his long bangs behind an ear and revealing watery green eyes. With a smile, he gathered the teen up in his arms, leading him back inside. If Riku could give a little, he could too._

Leon didn't love him. He was incapable of love. Riku wasn't bright and cheery enough. He was always too depressed, trudging around in baggy blue jeans and refusing to meet anybody's eyes.

_Leon and Riku lay in bed, a small smile on Riku's face. Slowly, he turned to his lover, leaving a short, chaste kiss on the older man's lips._

_His bangs were plastered to his forehead from sweat, a blissful expression on his face. "Leon, I love you."_

_Leon felt his lips involuntarily pulling back into a similar smile. "I love you too."_

They would make it, people then realized. These two men, these two heretics would make it where so many other couples had failed. It made people angry. It made them jealous. How could something as evil as love exist? How could it work?

"_Leon…" The older man gazed down at his partner with fear filled eyes. The boy was barely conscious, one of his eyes swollen shut. _

"_Riku…" He trailed off, examining the various bruises and lacerations that marred his partner's body. This wasn't happening, couldn't be happening. _

"_What…" Leon swallowed. His throat was dry. It burned. "What happened?"_

_Riku shivered, weakly gasping for breath. A thin line of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. "I…"_

_And then he stopped. Stopped gasping for breath, stopped struggling to live, stopped everything. They weight around Leon suddenly felt heavier as he felt his own breath catch, his throat tightening, eyes burning._

_ "No..."  
_

'_I love you.'_

They said it would never last. Leon hadn't known Riku long enough, couldn't have possibly loved him enough to miss him.

_Hands shaking, Leon laid the bouquet of flowers on Riku's tombstone, absentmindedly flicking a graying hair out of his face._

_Older and softer, Leon touched the tombstone lightly, feeling the cold granite underneath his hands and imagining the soft, warm flesh of his lover._

_I love you too.' They were words to last an eternity.  
_

It was wrong, their love. Wrong, for them to be happy in this world, this world where everyone had to be exactly alike. They had no right. They had no right! No right... To what?

_Riku smiled up at Leon, grasping his hand. Leon glared at him, irritated. He wasn't one for public displays of affection. _

"_Riku…" His voice was cold, warning, and Riku smirked, leaning up and whispering in his ear._

"_Let me guess, save it for home."_

_Leon nodded, and Riku let go of his hand._

_After all, the last thing he wanted to do was bring attention to their relationship. After all, what went on behind closed doors was no one else's business._

And in the end, they had made it. Or at least, they would have made it. And sometimes, in that small town, when children rode past the graveyard, they could see a silver haired boy sitting on one of the tombstones, staring into the town with translucent green eyes.

Then, on the day that old stickler had finally died, the boy had vanished. The last time he had been seen, there was a soft smile on his face.

"_Leon?" The voice was familiar._

_Green eyes stared at him, silver hair brushing his cheeks._

"_Riku?"_

_Heat enveloped him, and for the first time, Leon realized that bound to Riku's back were wings, white, angelic wings._

_After all, they had made it. They were free.  
_

_Slowly, Leon wrapped his arms around Riku._

"_I love you," he whispered softly._

"_I love you too." _

_ They were words to last an eternity.  
_


End file.
